1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle motion state control device that controls an actuator capable of regulating a motion state of a vehicle so that an actual yaw rate approaches a target yaw rate determined based on a steer angle and a vehicle speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle motion state control device is already known from, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3214826.
However, in the motion state control device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3214826, the limit lateral acceleration is estimated based on the fact that the lateral acceleration converted into an absolute value corresponds to a friction coefficient of a road surface, and a revolution angular speed determined by (lateral acceleration/vehicle speed) is set as a control target yaw rate whether the turning direction is left or right. Therefore, after the steering operation by a vehicle driver, an over steer control is not started until the yaw rate exceeds the revolution angular speed in the reverse direction. Therefore, when an abrupt steering operation at a large steer angle which causes a phase difference to yaw rate and lateral acceleration is performed, the over steer control is not started in some cases even when the yaw rate (rotation speed) is obviously large with respect to a locus angle rate (revolution speed) of the vehicle.